In Memory
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: Some time life changes in a Minute and you have to try and live it to the fullest because you never know what will happen . Bxc


Do not own anything .

Need a beta !

First chapter out of school

Tell me what you think and follow me on twitter ! .

After season one the Marcus stuff never happen .

1.

Dan looked up to his father as they stand out side of Constance billiard annually fall fundraiser "Blair Waldorf is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, _bon mot_ tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil." and he was not the only one to think like this. Ever since junior year of high school Blair Waldorf was no longer the queen of Constance, but the dictator .Some say it had to do with her crumbling relationship with Nate Archibald others say the return of Serena van Der Woodsen , then there are the Chuck bass believers ,and the few blame it on her parents. The only thing everyone knew was Blair Waldorf was one of a kind .

"Humphrey stop crying to your Father and come help set tables. "the 95 pound doe-eyed girl yelled at him across the room .

"And that father is Blair Waldorf .I see you tonight at six" ending his call as he head back to the hall.

"Finally it was a ten minute brake, not an hour." She said pointing her finger to the tables he need to set up .

"No Kate on the other table. God! Do I have to do this all on my own? "Blair said as she went to fix the mess Kate had made .

"Why did I sing up for this?"

"At least you Signed up for it" Penelope said as she passed him.

"I'm so happy she no longer has time to have lunch with us. " Hazel said from her spot .

"Amen "the girls said .

"She's no longer queen B,she has become dictator B " Dan said under his breath .

"Good one Lonely Boy, do you mind if I quote you on gossip girl? "Iz asked.

"What are you guys doing stop mingling, and get to work !" Blair spoke up to them

"Six more months ,Six more months " Dan said under his breath .

"Lucky you, where going have to deal with her even after college . times like this make me wish I was from Brooklyn " Hazel said as they got back to work .

1._

"B " the blond taped the brunet in front of her .  
>"Yes" Blair said turning around smiling and Serena, like she was just a regular person she had to be polite to not her best friend from childhood. Serena at least wish she got a very hate full Blair Waldorf glare but not even that .<p>

Standing in her dark blue Stella Mccartney she looked at her best Friend well ex best friend now. "You did a great job on this B .All the parents are saying what great job you did". wrapping her friend in a hug which Blair lazy replied to .  
>"Why thank you Serena and if you excuse me I have to go talk to my mother. " Walking away from her friend .<p>

"You know Sis not every friendship last high school, Lucy for you where boned to each other now " chuck bas smirked up to her .

"Leave me alone bass! " She said rolling her eyes  
>"Hey at least she talking to us. " chuck yelled as Serena walked away from him getting a couple of stares from the people standing around him .<br>"what ?"

1._

"You did a good job today Blair "  
>"thanks mother. " she said smiling as they walk to there for yard of their home<br>"But, I would have used the black dress, this red …. I don't know does not fit you. Black is your signature color honey don't forget that, oh and your medication." he mother said as she walked up stairs.

"Yes mother. " Blair said to her mother who had already left .

"Who am I fooling " she said as she traced her body seeing the red dress cling to her body as she looked at the mirror . reaching to the desk to take two of the pills and head to the bathroom where she let go of all her pain .

1._

The next day Blair Waldorf asked Dorota to lay out a black sweeter out for her to where with her uniform .

walking the streets of new your with her eyes focuses out straight ahead tuning out everything .  
>"Waldorf I'm starting to think you're trying to end our friendship " a smooth sharp voice brought her out of her head<br>"Why would that be ?" looking at him as she continued to walk to school passing him as he stood outside of his limo

" I called you last night to invite you to an after party ,well text but you never replied .So then I called and it said your phone was disconnected ." he told her as he started to walk to her insted of taking his limo .

"Well I was tried last night but thanks for inviting me " Blair said taking no importance to him as they waited at the red light one block away from there destination .

"Blair I thought you said we where okay after the whole Tuscany thing. Good enough you would send me a text with your new number . I said I was sorry and..."

"And I forgave you " she said as they walked right to the front gates of Constance and saint Jude.

"Then ,Waldorf why I don't have your number ? "He asked her grabbing her arm and turning her around to actually look at him .

"Chuck ,I cant give you my number because I no longer have a phone " she said to him as she brushed his arm off her .

"Hey,Dan wait up we need to talk. " She said as she spot Humphrey coming this way

"Umm sure ,what's up? " he said as they left chuck bass by the front gates speech less .

"Nothing just keep walking " she said holding her head up .


End file.
